1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-pickup apparatus which mounts a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in many of image-pickup apparatuses, a speaker that outputs shutter tone, button operation sound, and reproduced sound of video clips taken by using an animation photography function is arranged on the back side of the image-pickup apparatus, and emits sound into the photographer side.
Recently, an image-pickup apparatus in which a touch panel is installed has appeared. The operation with the touch panel excels in GUI (Graphical User Interface) compared to the operation with a conventional physical button, can intuitively operate while seeing a screen, and can achieve various kinds of operability depending on a software. Further, by installing the touch panel, the number of physical buttons installed in the image-pickup apparatus decreases, and a composition of the image-pickup apparatus becomes a composition that only the touch panel is arranged on the back part of the image-pickup apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult to arrange the speaker on the back side of the image-pickup apparatus conventionally, and to emit the sound toward the photographer side.
At the same time, miniaturization of a product is always requested so that an image-pickup apparatus needs to improve portability. Therefore, the speaker is arranged more efficiently so as to advance further miniaturization of a product.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-311844 proposes to arrange the speaker in the space composed of the lens barrel unit, the flash and the optical viewfinder as a technology to efficiently arrange the speaker in the image-pickup apparatus.
However, the prior art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-311844 needs the space composed of the flash and the optical viewfinder, and cannot realize further miniaturization of the main body of the image-pickup apparatus because the main body of the image-pickup apparatus is miniaturized and an extra space in the image-pickup apparatus is not found.